Battery packs including a plurality of batteries accommodated in a case to allow an output of a predetermined voltage and capacitance are widely used as power sources of various devices, vehicles, etc. Specifically, the technique of forming modules of battery assemblies obtained by connecting general-purpose batteries in parallel and/or in series to output a predetermined voltage and capacitance, and combining the battery modules together to be applicable to various applications is beginning to be used. This module forming technique can reduce the size and weight of the battery modules themselves by increasing the performance of batteries accommodated in the battery modules. Thus, this module forming technique has various advantages, an example of which is that workability can be improved in assembling a battery pack, and the flexibility in mounting the battery module in areas of limited space, such as a vehicle, can be increased.
When a plurality of batteries are accommodated in a case, from a safety standpoint, short-circuiting between the batteries and the influence of external vibration have to be prevented. For this purpose, there is a known technique of fitting a positive electrode portion and a negative electrode portion of a battery into respective holes formed in a supporting body, thereby preventing short-circuiting between batteries and the influence of external vibration (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Citation List
Patent Document
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-111248